Invisible A Kyou SongFic
by Dark Raven Wolf
Summary: Kyou finally gets an oppurtunity to tell Tohru how he feels. How will she react? With a question that he asks, how could she say...?


DISCLAIMER: Ya'll know the drill by now, don't ya?! Anyhow, I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters. Even though I wish I did :) Also, I do not claim to own the song 'Invisible'. It's a wonderful song, but belongs to Clay Aiken, and it's off his debut album "Measure of a Man"......  
  
AN: Please, the other drill ya'll should know now. Especially with me :)! R&R PLEASE!  
  
Souma Hatsuharu  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
What she doin tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take for you to see I'm alive  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was an ordinary day. Well, as ordinary as it could get at Shigure's house. It was the day before we left for the Hon Ke, for the New Year's celebration. Uo and Hana had come over to help Tohru, myself, Shigure and the damn rat, do the annual cleaning.   
  
The day was perfect, except for the slight breeze which crept around the corners of our house, and the nip in the chilly winter air. Tohru was busy, and did buisness as usual with that same old-same old smile on her innocent face.  
  
How could she not tell?  
  
The day before, Akito had called upon her, to go to the Hon Ke so he could have a word with her. About what, we didn't know. But, she did finally tell us. However, it just had to be in the middle of the rat-boy and I moving a bookshelf outside to be dusted.   
  
"Akito had called me to the Hon Ke. At first, I didn't think anything was wrong. And there's not. But, he invited me to come to the New Year celebration. Which is even more surprising, he said I was more than welcome to join everyone during the feast." She said that as we walked by with the bookshelf.  
  
What Akito had said to her, made me freeze in my tracks. I lost train of thought, and I open-mouthedly dropped my corner of the bookshelf. Which startled Yuki, who inturn dropped his edge as well. The bookshelf crashed through the sliding doors, causing shigure to chime in.  
  
"Kyou, Yuki try not to break the house...." Did he not just hear what Tohru said?  
  
  
  
Eventually, we all finished the cleaning, moved everything back in and repaired the door. Then, Uo and Hana went on their ways. And as Tohru waved them goodbye, I climbed on the roof.   
  
Why is it, every time I get upset, I always go to the roof?  
  
  
  
It was on the roof when a crazy but, worth-while thought popped into my head.  
  
Well, worth-while or not was to be determined later. I came upwith a plan, as the other three sat around the table, and talked as they sipped tea.  
  
It had been five years since Tohru moved in. Shigure was in his mid thirties now. And the rest of us inour early twenties. The first two years of Tohru living with us, were hectic and interesting indeed. I had matured finally, after all this time. Although, my temper proves hard to control still. But never in her five years with us, had Tohru been allowed to accompany us during the New Year celebration at the Hon Ke. But, even so....Over these years, my feelings for her have grown stronger every day. And my plan for that night was to let her know how I feel. And to not let her go.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
If I were invisible  
  
Then I would just watch you in your room  
  
If I were invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
I would just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I were invisible  
  
Wait........I already am..........  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The trip there was excrutiatingly silent. Well, except for Shigure's stupid babbling. But, how much more could one expect from him?   
  
When we arrived, Momiji came bounding out and greeted Tohru, in the same old 'excited to see you!' type fashion. And Haru, as usual, clung to Yuki in that lovey way. I hung back from the rest of the crowd. I was even quiet, and didn't protest when Kagura was yelling at me. My mind was already preoccupied with thoughts of Tohru, and my 'plan'.  
  
I wanted to just pull her aside and tell her. But every time I looked her way, someone was busy talking to her. Or in Ritsu and Momiji and Kisa's case, cling to her.  
  
Occasionaly, I could do no more than steal a glance from her. But, she thought nothing of it.   
  
  
  
What else would she think?  
  
Everytime someone would pull her farther away, I'd follow only some paces behind. I didn't want to risk missing my chance to talk to her. This would be my one and only chance in the world to tell her how I truly feel.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I saw your face in the crowd   
  
I called your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Finally everyone left her alone, since it was time to head into the next room for the feast, and the ceremonial dance. It was my chance, then and there. So I stumbled over there, in a mix of emotions.  
  
"Tohru, can I...uhm talk to you?" I asked, as I turned what must have been a new shade of red.  
  
"Of course Kyou," She smiled at me, "You know you can talk to me about anything."  
  
It was then I grabbed her wrist and took her outside. Here was my chance. And lucky was I to get to her, cause the damned rat was coming her way, right before I got to her. I opened my mouth, and out spilled a slur of words mixed with emotions.   
  
  
  
"Tohru! Ever since you first came to live with us, I knew you were different from the rest of the world! And, as the years grew on, I grew to like you even more, every day. Tohru! I can't bear to watch you go off for your last year of college! I can't live without the only person who understands me! I need you in my life! can't you see?" I tried to bite my tongue, for the last thing I needed was to lose my temper at this crucial moment.  
  
Tohru looked down slightly, after her eyes darted from right, then left. I couldn't help but look behind me. On the porch stood the damned rat, and hanging out the window was Akito. No doubt, they had to spy on us. Great, just what I REALLY didn't need then.  
  
I gently tilted Tohru's chin up, to look at me. She flushed slightly pink, then spoke.  
  
"Kyou, you shouldn't flatter me so!..." That was all she said, for I cut her off.  
  
I grasped her hands and dropped to my kneews. My eyes were misting over with tears, as I looked into her face and began to speak.  
  
"Tohru, I can't live without you! You are what keeps me going everyday of my life! .......Tohru.....will you marry me?!" I blurted it all out, and I was sure she only understood what sounded like a bunch of garbled sounds. But, her eyes confirmed that she understood everyword.  
  
"Kyou, I can't........you see.....I...I am engaged to Yuki...." She frowned at me, then pulled away. Before walking to Yuki, she said,"I'm sorry..."....  
  
I just sat there. The world seemed to spin faster and faster, then stopped abruptly, throwing me off the edge. Akito now stood near me, his malicious chuckles could be heard, as I glanced at him. I could see an evil look splayed on hiswretched face. He was clearly enjoying my pain, as if it were a comody movie.  
  
The darkness engulfed me, as Yuki closed the sliding doors. And every sound seemed to fade away, and every thing out of reach. As I sat there, in tears.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
Just a shadow passing through  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I sat there. I could see nothing. I could hear nothing. My body was twisted with gut wrenching pain.  
  
  
  
My heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces.   
  
I fell completely to the ground. And again, for the first time in a long time. I was alone.  
  
And invisible. Oh so Invisible.......  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
If I were invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I were invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
I'd just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I were invisible  
  
Wait...........I already.....am.......  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
R&R people R&R please! :) 


End file.
